Defamiliarization
by magnipisika16
Summary: I have won. He had lost. But even now, from where I stood, just right above him, he still looked the same. Just painstakingly the same...


**Hallu there~ 3 Thanks for taking interest on my fanfic ^_^ I must admit, though, I'm not quite satisfied with this one… Maybe it's the fact that I haven't been in the fanfic business for a long time, so heh heh… Please be kind and tolerant with me ^_^**

**This is just a little something I whipped up after re-playing Pokemon Leaf Green. The setting is after the Indigo League Battle! All characters' characterizations are based off on how they were displayed in the game, mixed with a little bit of interpretations from yours truly. Also, most of the lines are the very same ones used during the game (at least, that's what Bulbapedia said QwQ)**

**I would like to extend apologies, as well, to the owner of the image I used as cover. If you are reading this, then thank you very much for your wonderful artwork :D**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Note: Green is the boy and Blue is the girl.**

**-m16-**

The first time I saw him was quite a long time ago; particularly ten years into the past. Not much has changed back then except that he's grown big...ger. I used to be so much taller than him than oftentimes I would look down on him even if I never meant to. As a matter of fact, I would never ever, in my life, desire to be higher… All I could ever want is to look up to him.

Just look up to him. See him from another point of view. Just so I could know what he looks like; what does it feel like?

"_Hey, Blue!"_

Alas, he still looked the same even if I look up like this. Nothing's changed.

"_I was looking forward to seeing you, Blue! Hahah, that is so great! My rival should be strong to keep me sharp. While working on my __Pokédex__, I looked all over for __Pokémon__. Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any __Pokémon__ type. And now…"_

I almost wanted to look down. It would never make a difference anyway.

"_I am the __Pokémon League Champion__! Blue! Do you know what that means?"_

He still looked the same.

"_I'll tell you… "_

The image of him has not changed.

"_I am the most powerful __Trainer__ in the world!"_

Not even once.

-m16-

Everything happened so fast, it felt like the battle has just begun when the flames and smoke began to dissipate and his wide eyes were all I could see again.

"_The Battle has ended! The Pokemon Champion Green has been defeated!"_

But the battle has ended, and the world was beginning to move again. Including him.

"_NO! That can't be!"_

Including me.

"_You beat me at my best! After all that work to become the __League Champ__? My reign is over already? It's not fair!"_

We grew up for ten years and he still whined like a child.

"_Why? Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my __Pokémon__… Darn it!"_

But still, I wanted to say something. Anything. Although, I was always the type never with anything to say.

So I kept mum instead. It was easier.

"_You're the new __Pokémon League Champion__! Although I don't like to admit it…"_

And just like that, I'm looking down on him again. Without ever meaning to.

-m16-

"_Green, come back!"_

Even when standing behind him, his back facing me—the way he looked still hasn't changed.

A trembling figure. And yet firm enough to turn around and give me one last glance before he turned and dashed forward, to the vast uncertainty that stood in front of us both.

It was all too surreal and yet too familiar; I couldn't do anything but look down again.

"_Green!" _

For he still looked the same. Painstakingly the same.

"… _Oh, it's you, Blue! Er… You don't happen to see… No. Wait. Don't tell me; he was here just a while ago and encountered you, hasn't he? Ah, please forgive my grandson. You know how he is…"_

Of course I did. He need not apologize. This was never the first time. The things I encounter with him will never be the first time.

It will always be, "This is the same as before."

I waited for both their images to disappear into the horizon before I dashed off myself.

Like always.

Like before.

True enough, it won't be long before I catch up—only to see him looking the same way whether I was behind or in front of him; below him or above him.

Like always.

Like before.

-m16-

_Pitter. Patter. Pat. Pat. Pat._

_Whoosh._

I looked up.

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

I looked down.

"_So you were here all along…"_

I looked up again. Forward. Into those frustrated green eyes.

"_Where have you been?! You got me all worried when I didn't see you behi—I-I mean… well, for sure your mother would… I mean, yeah, Gramps said you were just behind us but… I-I mean… Erm… Blue, stop staring at me like that! Sheesh! You creephead!"_

I looked to my side.

"_Really… All this time we were all thinking you went to Celadon to celebrate and here you are, alone and wet in this stupid shed… But then again, it has always been so like you to do something weird and out of this world…"_

And it's always been so like you to follow me around just to say that.

"_You said something?"_

I looked to my other side.

"_You seriously think you look absolutely adorable playing mute, don't you?"_

I turned my back on him. Haughtily. Teasingly.

"_YOU'RE NOT CUTE OKAY?! _…_Stop that; it's annoying."_

Silence.

"_I wonder to myself why I even bother trying to put up with you…"_

You took the words right out of my mouth.

"_You said something?"_

Silence.

"_Tch. It will only take me forever if I try to pull some words out that mouth of yours… Just hurry up and get in here so we can both go home…"_

I allowed myself a peek. He still looked the same—the same trembling figure from just a while ago, only this time, holding an umbrella barely just above him.

"_Well? Get in. Come on, I'm soaking wet already."_

I just stared.

"_Come on! Sheesh, Blue, we're both gonna catch a cold if we stay out here for too long…"_

'We'…?

"_Don't look at me like that… Just because you got lucky and became a champion in a matter of fourteen minutes doesn't make you high enough so as not to acquaint your name to mine… Just get in the fucking umbrella, woman!"_

I turned around to face him fully, but that was it.

"_Honestly, you never changed…"_

Neither have you. Most especially you.

"_I'm not even gonna react to that, because for sure you're just gonna deny that you spoke."_

You never changed.

"_See? There you go again… Mumbling shits under your breath. You could speak a bit clearer you know. It helps."_

I speak clearly. You just never listen.

"_Whatever…Just get in. Sheesh. Save us both the trouble…"_

I continued staring.

"_Just gonna be stubborn, eh? Fine by me. Move aside."_

His touch felt familiar, yet at the same time different. Again, I watched him as he brushed by me, settling himself at that lone bench behind me.

"_Don't think I'm staying because I want to have some alone time with you… I just don't want to go home knowing that I wasn't able to convince you to come… Going back after being defeated by you once is enough to last me a lifetime…"_

How long do you intend on staying here?

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm staying here until you decide to go… Damn. How can you even stand this much cold?_

I'm used to it.

"_Used to it? You crazy? …Oh, wait. I know the answer to that."_

Go home, Green…

"_Speak for yourself…"_

Silence.

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

He keeps on looking the same.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He never changes.

_Whoosh._

No matter from what point of view I stare at him.

"_Dammit, rain!"_

It's no use keeping my eyes glued to him. He won't transform before my very eyes.

He'll never change.

"_By the way, I forgot to congratulate you… "_

But that touch…

"_N-Not for defeating me, s-specifically… I mean, I still think it's pure luck—got nothing to do with strength! Don't get too cocky!"_

I wonder if I just thought of it.

"_What I mean is that… well… There's no denying your Pokemon have grown so strong—especially that Blastoise of yours—since we first got our first Pokemon and Pokedexes from gramps…"_

But if I just thought of it, then why can't I stop thinking about it?

"_And, to be quite honest… You…Well… You've grown up a bit, I guess… You're not that snot-nosed kid I used to run with anymore…"_

I wonder… When was the last time I felt him that close to me?

"_I take back what I said… You really _did _change. A lot." _

Moreover, when did _he_ let me or _I_ let him?

"…_Though, there are times when I wish you didn't…"_

Huh? I'm sorry… What?

"…_I said 'take a seat' for crying out loud… You know how annoying it is to have you only _you _as a view? Let me tell you: Very."_

Shaking my head, I complied, only to feel the same familiar strangeness emanating from his side.

"_What are you staring at?"_

When was the last time we sat together like this?

"_What kind of question is that?"_

I just stared at him as he stared back. We stayed like that for goodness-knows-how-long.

It was weird.

He still looked the same. The same as when I first saw him; as when he first ran ahead of me; as when I first caught up with him; as when I first went ahead of him.

These events repeated themselves for the last ten years. And never in those moments did he look any different.

Even now. Though I admit there is at least a slight variation.

"_Geez, you're such a weirdo."_

Or perhaps it only feels that way because I have never thought of looking at him from this perspective before. To be actually next to him for a change.

"_What?"_

Congratulations.

"_On what? I lost remember?"_

Still.

"_Honestly…"_

His hand clenched tightly onto mine as he shook it gently up and down.

"_Hope I can battle you again the next time, though… Only next time, I'm definitely going to defeat you!"_

I resorted to not answering anymore. I was too busy watching his familiarity defamiliarize itself from this perspective.

"_Blue?"_

He'll never change, that's for sure.

"_Seriously, woman. Stop staring at me like that…"_

Even if for just a moment, I know he won't.

"_H-hey… Wh-wha…?"_

He's still the same. Will always be the same.

"_Hey, get off of me! I… This…"_

Shut up. You owe me at least this much for defeating you.

"_Honestly, can't you think of something to do that's _not _weird… People might see us…"_

And what? You're afraid?

"_Not afraid… Damn not afraid! I'm just embarrassed to be seen with you…"_

This coming from a boy who a while ago was asking me to have him walk me home…

"Now _you decide to talk?! Sheesh, Blue…"_

Just the same old boy I used to run with.

"…_You…"_

There's no point trying to make him change.

"…_Fine, but don't you _dare _fall asleep!"_

Because, for now, I realized I'm only discovering him for who he really is.

-FIN-

**Yes, yes. Indeed, this is not my best shot. Welp, hope to indulge myself more to this ship. Haven't done so in a long time ^^**

**Thanks for reading :D Please review! I would love to hear what you guys have to say :"**


End file.
